


The Golden Star

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [15]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossover, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Lyra knows exactly which Pevensie she wants as an ally the moment she steps through the door in the air.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Lucy Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Golden Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2021 3 Sentence Ficathon on DW, off the prompt _Narnia/His Dark Materials, Lucy and Lyra, teamup_

It didn’t take more than a minute for Lyra to choose exactly who she wanted as her first ally when she slipped through the door in the air and ended up in Narnia, and it's not because Lucy’s about the same age, or that she’s a Queen, or even the wild mischief in her eyes that Lyra knows and likes all too well.

No, it’s none of those things - they can’t see their daemons, here in this world, though they have them all the same - but Lyra does see, and _what_ she sees makes Lucy more impressive than Lyra, more impressive than her deadly, beautiful mother; more impressive than Lord Asriel and his Stelmaria, even.

Because Lucy’s daemon is a _full grown male lion_.

* * *

The older Queen, Lyra dismisses almost immediately, for her daemon is a wolf; beautiful, and powerful, and _mostly_ wild, but the edges blunted by the desire to please, to be tamed.

The younger of the two Kings confuses her, for though he’s more than old enough for his daemon to have settled, it keeps shifting before her eyes; from one angle, a raven, studious, serious, peering carefully at her; from another, a falcon with a sharp beak and sharper talons, and either way, Lyra knows this is a man who’ll be a danger to her, one who misses few lies and tolerates even fewer.

And the older King - at first, Lyra almost laughs, thinking his daemon a horse, before she catches the glint of light from the white and gold swirl of its horn, and knows it for a unicorn; knows that whoever these people may be, they are far from normal.


End file.
